


Onion Soup

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food is one way to a man's heart -- especially if he's a former street kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onion Soup

Food is the way to Briar’s heart. It’s simple, old-fashioned, but true. It’s the reason he’s bedded so many cooks and kitchen maids – well, one reason.

So when he woke in a Namornese hospital, to a girl bearing a steaming tray, he fell instantly in love.

The soup was rich and brown, floating strong white cheese and toasted bread. He tasted beef, thyme, and a sweetness he couldn’t place. “Whaisit?” he mumbled, mouth full.

Jory grinned. “Capchen onion.”

Briar stared. _“Onion?_ You do this with plain old onion? That’s magic!”

And then he found out she really was a mage.


End file.
